1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of illumination mechanisms. More specifically the present invention relates to a spark generating lighting mechanism having a flashlight embodiment and an illuminated shoe embodiment. The lighting mechanism includes a segment of spark generating material such as flint, a grinding wheel, biasing means for biasing the spark generating material against the grinding wheel, grinding wheel rotation means, and a translucent spark shield for capturing burning particles of the material causing spark trails while passing rays of light out through the shield of the mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have long been battery powered flashlights and shoes containing impact-activated lighting circuits with incandescent filament, neon bulb and LED light sources. A problem with batteries is that they have a limited shelf life and thus can be unreliable. Another problem is that electric circuits sometimes short and malfunction in a moist environment. Still another problem, particularly in the instance of lighted shoes, is that the circuitry can be complex and expensive.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a light source mechanism for flashlights, shoes and other applications which does not require electricity, and thus does not have shelf life limitations.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a light source mechanism which cannot short and is reliable in moist environments.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such a light source mechanism which is simple and durable.
It is finally an object of the present invention to provide such a light source mechanism which is inexpensive to manufacture.
The present invention accomplishes the above-stated objectives, as well as others, as may be determined by a fair reading and interpretation of the entire specification.
A spark generating lighting mechanism is provided, including a quantity of spark material; a grinding wheel; a spark material retaining structure secured relative to the grinding wheel and containing the spark material; a biasing mechanism for biasing the spark material against grinding wheel; a grinding wheel rotation mechanism drivably connected to the grinding wheel; and a translucent spark shield secured relative to the grinding wheel for deflecting and containing within the mechanism burning particles of the spark material causing sparks while passing rays of light out of the mechanism.
The mechanism optionally additionally includes a flashlight housing having a tubular housing side wall with a side wall forward end and a side wall rearward end, a rear wall closing the side wall rearward end, external side wall threads around the side wall forward end; an annular cap having internal threads sized to engage by screwing over the side wall threads, the cap having a central lens port; a lens sized to fit with the cap but having a diameter larger than the lens port diameter, so that the cap retains the lens across the side wall forward end; a funnel-shaped reflector having a narrower end and having wider end resting on a reflector rim within the side wall forward end, so that the lens bears against the reflector wider end and the cap compresses the perimeter of the lens and the reflector wider end against the reflector rim, holding the lens and the reflector secure relative to the flashlight housing; the reflector extending into the housing and progressively tapering to the narrower end into the housing; the spark shield secured within the narrower end of the reflector; a grinding wheel axle rotatably mounted in the housing side wall; a grinding wheel positioned immediately rearward of the spark shield and secured around the grinding wheel axle; a tubular passageway secured across the interior of the housing side wall, opening through a first side wall port and a second side wall ports, the passageway having a lateral spark light release opening into which the grinding wheel extends; a spark material guide tube extending within the passageway from the first side wall port toward the grinding wheel, the spark material guide tube containing at least one segment of spark material and a spark material biasing spring; so that operating the wheel rotation mechanism causes the grinding wheel to rotate relative to the housing and abrade the spark material, causing burning spark material particles to break away from the spark material and to strike the spark shield and cast light through the spark shield and the lens, and then to drop into the passageway through the spark light release opening for periodic removal by the user.
The reflector narrower end preferably terminates in a tubular segment containing an inwardly directed circumferential groove; where the spark shield is a dome arched toward the lens and formed of translucent material having an outwardly directed radial flange which engagingly snaps into and is retained by the circumferential groove. The mechanism preferably additionally includes at least one flywheel mounted on the grinding wheel axle.
Each of the side wall ports is preferably internally threaded, and the mechanism preferably additionally includes an externally threaded first port plug engagingly screwed into the first side wall port, and an externally threaded second port plug engagingly screwed into the second side wall port. The spark material preferably is compressed between the port plug and the grinding wheel by the spark material biasing mechanism; so that the first plug is removable from the first plug port for refilling spark material in the tube.
The wheel rotation mechanism optionally includes a grinding wheel axle spur gear mounted on the grinding wheel axle; a flywheel axle mounted adjacent and substantially parallel to the grinding wheel axle; a first flywheel axle spur gear mounted on the flywheel axle and meshing with the grinding wheel axle spur gear; a second flywheel axle spur gear mounted on the flywheel axle; a crank port in the housing side wall of the housing; a hand crank axle extending through the crank port and having a crank axle interior end within the housing and a crank axle exterior end outside the housing; a primary crank spur gear secured to the crank axle interior end, meshing with the second flywheel axle spur gear; and a hand crank mounted onto the crank axle exterior end; so that rotating the hand crank relative to the housing rotates the flywheel axle and the grinding wheel axle and the grinding wheel, thereby abrading the spark material and generating several sparks which cast light through the shield and the lens.
The wheel rotation mechanism alternatively includes a plate slot in the housing; a secondary crank spur gear mounted on the crank axle; a reciprocating lever including a lever plate having a circular plate curved edge extending into the housing through the plate slot, the curved edge having gear teeth which mesh with the secondary crank spur gear, and having a plate finger grip edge extending out of the housing; a plate pivot pin secured relative to the housing and extending through the lever plate at the center of the circular segment curved edge; a plate biasing spring secured relative to the housing and delivering spring force biasing the plate to pivot out of the housing through the plate slot; so that applying force to the finger grip edge pivots the plate into the housing, causing the gear teeth on the plate curved edge to roll along and rotate the secondary crank spur gear, which rotates the flywheel axle and in turn the grinding wheel axle, thereby rotating the grinding wheel to grind the spark material and generate sparks.
The plate biasing spring is preferably a coil spring, and the plate preferably has a spring mounting opening with a spring receiving tab, which receives one end of the plate biasing spring, and a housing projection preferably extends from a projection mount secured to the housing which receives the other end of the plate biasing spring.
The mechanism optionally additionally includes a shoe having a shoe heel; a plunger passageway secured substantially vertically to the shoe, the plunger passageway having a passageway lower end; a plunger having a plunger abrasive surface and being contained within the plunger passageway; a plunger biasing spring contained within the plunger passageway above and delivering downward force against the plunger; a spark material tube opening into the plunger passageway toward the plunger abrasive surface; a quantity of spark material having the capability of generating sparks when abraded, the spark material extending within the spark material tube; a spark material biasing spring within the spark material tube biasing the spark material toward and into contact with the plunger abrasive surface; a spark light release opening in the plunger passageway opening out of the shoe for releasing rays of light from the plunger passageway; the spark shield being secured within the spark light release opening; so that pressing the heal of the shoe against the ground causes the plunger to bear against the ground and to be driven longitudinally upward into the plunger passageway, relative to and dragging the abrasive plunger surface against the spark material segment, generating a number of sparks which radiate light through the shield until the plunger is fully depressed; and so that the biasing spring subsequently causes the plunger to advance longitudinally downward through the plunger passageway dragging the abrasive plunger surface against the spark material and again producing a number of sparks and to radiate light through the spark shield.
The spark shield is preferably bowed outwardly from the passageway adjacent to the spark material and the spark shield preferably has an inner surface which is concave for receiving spark material particles, so that spent spark material particles subsequently fall out of the spark shield and into the plunger passageway for removal by the user.
A spark generating lighting mechanism is further provided, including a flashlight housing having a tubular housing side wall with a side wall forward end and a side wall rearward end; a quantity of spark material; a grinding wheel rotatably secured within the flashlight housing; a spark material retaining structure secured relative to the grinding wheel and containing the quantity of spark material; a biasing mechanism for biasing the spark material against grinding wheel; and a grinding wheel rotation mechanism drivably connected to the grinding wheel.
The mechanism preferably additionally includes a translucent spark shield secured relative to the grinding wheel for deflecting and containing within the mechanism burning particles of the spark material causing sparks while passing rays of light out of the mechanism. The mechanism preferably further includes an annular cap having internal threads secured across the housing wall forward end and having a central lens port; and a lens sized to fit with the cap but having a diameter larger than the lens port diameter, so that the cap retains the lens across the side wall forward end. The mechanism preferably still further includes a reflector secured to the housing within the housing forward end and behind the lens. The spark shield preferably is secured within the housing forward end, forward of the grinding wheel.